utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashikubi
Ashikubi (足首) is an known for his flexible, mid-range, powerful and emotive yet somewhat sultry voice, with a slight (but distinctive), breathy, almost raspy lilt. Though his voice is often described as being "cool" and , it is also very versatile - ranging from sounding "creepy" and rather unsettling, as seen in covers like "Macaron" and "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" , to sounding more rough and forceful, as seen in covers like "Jikochuushinteki Kairaku Shugisha no Shikou e no Mousouheki Shoujo no Shikou to Sono Kousatsu" and "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" . His song choices naturally skew towards high-paced, uptempo, or rock songs, as ballads are an self-admitted weakness of hisNicopedia article - despite the fact that his voice itself is also considered to have a fairly calming effect on listeners, he feels that slower songs tend to not suit his singing style. He does occasionally cover more downtempo songs like "Sora no Sakana" , however these are usually limited to the works of the producer nekobolo; of which he has covered "Tawagoto Speaker" , "Haru ni Kimi to" , and "Aishouka Context" . He is quite new to utattemita, having first started uploading in mid-2011. He has participated in many duet and group covers since his debut, and is close friends with fellow utaite MAM, Mimy, KomeYoungTea, and Renoa, all four of whom he has collaborated with multiple times. He is also friends with the producer , who occasionally mixes for him - however, he usually mixes his own covers in addition to mixing for other utaite. He prefers to stay secretive about his appearance and other personal details, citing his discomfort when in the public eyeMarch 29, 2013 Twitter status; as such, little is known about him aside from what can be gathered from his Twitter feed. Nevertheless, he is an active Twitter user who is known for being sociable and particularly kind to his fans; often personally replying to their Tweets and thanking them individually for retweeting or listening to his covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # Mimikubi (耳首) with Mimy # Ashimam (あしまむ) with MAM List of Covered Songs feat. Ashikubi and Atomun (2011.05.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Ashikubi and Io (2011.05.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.06.05) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Ashikubi and Atomun (2011.06.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Gossip and Chocolayte) (2011.06.25) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Ashikubi, Maa★, and Atomun (2011.07.02) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.11) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Nekosogi, Ashikubi, Atomun, ks and Shigure (2011.07.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ashikubi and Meriku (2011.07.29) # "Swimmy" feat. Samegai, Ashikubi, Rapunzel, Atomun, Bungy, Teku, Chicoba, and Napoli (2011.08.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2011.08.15) # "Babylon" (2011.08.24) # "Asadao" -Emorock Arrange- (2011.09.21) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Ashikubi and Shimata (2011.09.25) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.08) # "Mirage Rouge" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2011.10.18) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.30) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.11.19) # "Sora no Sakana" (Sky Fish) (2011.11.27) # "Mikansei Ningen" (Incomplete Human) (2011.12.14) # "Sasameku" (Whisper) feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2011.12.30) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) (2012.01.03) # "Caseaman" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2012.01.07) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.09) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. Ashikubi and Jirou (2012.01.24) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2012.02.04) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) feat. Ashikubi and Mimy (2012.02.05) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Ashikubi and Renoa (2012.03.10) # "Tsunagaru Uta" feat. Nicki, Goti, Ashikubi, Shimata, Mochisuke, and Rui (2012.03.12) # "Jikochuu Shinteki Kairaku Shugisha no Shikou e no Mousouheki Shoujo no Shikou to Sono Kousatsu" (A Day-Dreaming Girl's Thoughts and Considerations on the Tastes of Egocentric Hedonists and Other Inquiries) (2012.03.18) # "Kamisama no Yuuutsu" (A God's Melancholy) feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2012.04.09) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (In Spring, With You) (2012.04.14) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.08) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.05.14) # "magician's operation" (2012.05.24) # "Madara Cult" feat. Ashikubi and Mimy (2012.05.27) # "Smiling" ~ZER☻ Edition~ feat. Galyu, Ashikubi, Koppe, Eve, Chiruri, Kart, TAKARA, Kumakuma, nady, Darumaya, S!N, Renoa, Sakuno, Conoi, YOME, Chiko, Minipuni, Riu, 38Ban, Mihomi, Keropi, and yu-k@ (2012.06.02) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.06.15) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.07.05) # "Waltz" (2012.07.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen ・ Junaika" feat. Renoa, MAM, and Ashikubi (2012.07.22) # "Omoide no Hito" (The Person in My Memories) (Original with Error) (2012.08.05) # "Rin Len Uchuu Kaizokudan" (Rin, Len: Space Pirates) (2012.08.09) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (The Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Ashikubi and MAM (2012.08.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.09.01) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2012.09.14) # "Kowloon Retro" feat. Ashikubi and Mimy (2012.09.18) # "Envy Catwalk" -retake- (2012.09.20) # "Macaron" (2012.09.30) # "Reon" feat. Ashikubi and Moko (chorus only) (2012.10.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.28) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) feat. Ashikubi, Sana, *nano, Pepperoning, Yuikonnu, Sugiyama, and Nacle (birthday video for Horo Horo Chou) (2012.11.12) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (Reincarnation Ascensation) (2012.11.14) # "Cantarella" feat. Ashikubi, rick, Ayakawa Yukiya, Ponge, teksy, Keysuke, and Horo Horo Chou (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Aito, Hiko, Line, Suka, Ashikubi, MAM, Amane, Komori, Nobunaga, Nire, and Ponzu (2012.12.07) # "Mr.Music" feat. Ashikubi, Mimy, Renoa, Swi, Gasyu, Koppe, and Galyu (2012.12.25) # "Yankee Boy Yankee Girl" (2013.03.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) feat. Ashikubi and Mimy (2013.03.15) # "Toys" (2013.03.26) # "Abstract Nonsense" -Band ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Children Record" (2013.04.25) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) (2013.05.04) # "Aishouka Context" (Elegy Context) (2013.05.14) # "Threadnation" (2013.05.23) # "Ai to Nasu to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love, an Eggplant, and a Peaceful Fruit) (2013.06.16) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery |tenshou.png|Ashikubi, as seen in his former Twitter avatar |akkubi.png|Ashikubi, as seen in his TmBox avatar }} Trivia * He owns a pet dog named Kuu (クー).January 21, 2013 Twitter status * His utaite name is derived from the results of a Twitter-based username generator.Nicopedia article * Because his name literally means "ankle" in Japanese, his videos are often tagged with the phrase "utau bui" (歌う部位, lit. singing body part), and variations thereof (including "motto medatsubeki bui" - もっと目立つべき部位, lit. "body part that ought to be more noticeable", his own personalized spin on the phrase ). He is also often depicted in fanart barefoot, or with disembodied ankles and feet. * Early on he often mentioned his mother and her various displays of disdain and/or indifference towards his singing in his uploader comments, to the point where it became a running gag. Because of this, his early covers were occasionally tagged with variations of phrases like "okan ni " (おかんにもっと評価されるべき, lit. ought to have more attention from his mom). * He is aware of the slightly raspy quality his voice has, and affectionately calls it his "ossan no hanaiki" (おっさんの鼻息, lit. old man wheezing). External Links * Twitter * TmBox * mixi community